An idol's promise
by therranolleo
Summary: the PRISM promise, also known as Prism p is a team from the large idol group called the PRISM. the story tells about the struggle of Labrador and Celtic to keep Leyte, the selfish one out of trouble, however Leyte has planned something BIG for the PRISM


An idol's promise

"WHAT?, YOU CALL THIS A DRINK!?" a voice shouted from the dressing room, inside the room there are 3 mermaid's and one of them isn't very happy, "I'm so sorry mam, it won't happen again, please forgive me!" the man who just got scolded by one of the mermaid said while kneeling down her. in front of him, is a young mermaid with a purple pig tailed hair staring at him angrily, "how could you possibly call this a drink!?, I ordered a fresh lemon juice with 4 ice's, this one only has 3!, THREE I TELL YOU, THREE!" she shouted again, "ahhhh!, I'm so sorry mam, it won't happen again!, I promise!" the man begged her for forgiveness again while still kneeling in front of her, seeing this commotion another one of the mermaid shouted, "STOP IT LEYTE!, YOUR DEMAND'S ARE CHILDISH!, WHO CARES IF YOUR MISSING 1 CUBE OF ICE!?, ITS STILL COLD RIGHT!?" a short brown haired mermaid said while going near the girl called Leyte, "oh yeah!?, what do you know about the importance of beverage temperature and the quality of voice while on stage, huh Labrador!?" Leyte replied to Labrador's shout, but Labrador just ignored her and said, "Look, I don't want to argue about this with you anymore!"

Then she helped the man who knell get up, and she said to him, "Mr. Lyn I'm very sorry about Leyte's attitude, I hope you can forgive her!?" Labrador said with her sweet and kind voice, but before the man could say anything, Leyte shouted again, "what!, forgive me!?, it's his fault, so why should I be the one who is being forgiven!?", then Labrador got angry, "QUIET LEYTE, ITS YOUR FAULT!", she shouted, Leyte just acts as if she doesn't care, throwing her face off, Labrador wanted to continue her conversation with the man called Mr. Lyn but before she could the man had already said, "I'm sorry mam, but I can't take this anymore, I quit!", than the man walked out of the dressing room, but Labrador followed, "wait!" she said to the man, "don't go!, please we are already short on crew's here, so please don't go!" said Labrador trying to convince Mr. Lyn not to go, but he shook his head and just said, "look mam, I'm really sorry that I have to quit, it's been an honor working with you and Mrs. Celtic in this place, but I just can't take it anymore, all of the complaint's, the yelling, I just can't take it anymore!, sorry ms. Labrador, it's not that I don't like you or ms. Celtic, it's just that I can't handle ms. Leyte!, once again I say I'm sorry that I have to go, but I will still pray for your success in the PRISM. Well goodbye, I need to go now" then Mr. Lyn goes out of the corridor. Labrador couldn't believe that Leyte's selfishness had caused another member of the PRISM crew to quit. Then she got went back inside the room feeling guilty not being able to convince Mr. Lyn to stay.

On a distant space far far away from this very planet, lies a planet similar to earth where magic and science combine, where the creature in this planet could live for hundreds, even thousands of year!, and in this planet lies vast ocean, giant mountains, huge building's, and beautiful scenery , but what differs this planet from our earth is that not only humans living here, but there are other race that live here too, from elves that work in different jobs, giant golems that soars the land, to dark succubus that lives in a castile along with vampires, from talking animals and beast that work from knights to scientist, dragons that rule gigantic empires and knights who fight for the sake of their nation, from small robots that work as mechanic, and giant battleroids that fights in the arena for the sake of pride and glory. And yes, all of these races are all in one planet, a planet named Cray. Starting from the start of civilization here some race gathered together to make a "clan", different clans started to emerge from different places, and up to now there are about 23 clans that live in Cray.

But as time goes on the leaders of the clan realized that they can't live on their own without help from other clans, there are clans that have advance technology, but they don't have any place to plant corps, some clans have vast lands and forest but they lack technology, and so, one day, all the leaders of every clan decided to have a giant meeting to talk about the cooperation of clans to help each other, but because of the different believe, knowledge, and power that each clans have every meeting ends up in a disappointment for some clans, so after more than 10 unsuccessful meeting a war came along between clans, and after 100 years of wars the clans that have the same believe form a "nation" in order to make their army stronger, up to now there are 6 known nations these nations are, the united sanctuary, the dragon empire, the magallanica, the zoo, the dark zone, and the star gate.

And this time our story came from a clan of mermaid idols, in the magallanica nation, where lies vast ocean, there is a clan called the Bermuda triangle, it's a clan made out of mermaid idols, but although they are cute, don't ever underestimate their power, they are able to create giant whirlpools in the ocean, huge tsunami, and powerfull earthquakes on the ocean floor. although they never do this, because they only focus to entertain the world with their singing and dancing. Because of they are so talented, tickets to their concert are said to be rare as gold and precious as diamonds. In the Bermuda triangle clan there is a group named the PRISM they are the sub clan of the Bermuda triangle, the whole group consisted of 16 members, because of the large number of personals, the group is divided again into 5, the first one is PRISM promise (taken from the first letter of PRISM), the second one is PRISM romance (taken from the second), the third one is PRISM image (the third letter), the forth one is PRISM smile (well you know...), and the last one is PRISM miracle. And this time our story will come from the PRISM promise group, it's about the struggle of 3 young mermaid to keep their group together, if you want to know more, then read on!.

After failing to convince Mr. Lyn to stay, Labrador entered the dressing room again with a sad face, "so how was it lab?" a soft voice came from the corner of the room, "oh it's you Celtic, I'm sorry, I couldn't convince him to stay" Labrador said sadly, then the green haired Celtic swam toward Labrador to cheer her up, saying "it's ok lab, you tried your best, but it seems that the man couldn't handle the job!" said Celtic while rolling her hair, "no it's not like that Celtic, it's not like that at all!, all of them were doing great, if it wasn't for Leyte!" replied Labrador who is starring at Leyte angrily. But Leyte just replied Labrador's angry look with an I-don't-care face, "hey, it's his fault he can't handle the pressure!, beside he is not such a good butler anyway, this lemon juice is way to sour!" said Leyte after while drinking her not-so-perfect lemon juice, "Leyte!, how could you possibly say that!?, the man worked hard for us!, he even worked overtime just to help us with our stuff!" said Labrador back to make Leyte know her wrong doings, but again the selfish brat just throw her face off, and said in an annoying tone, "well, I don't care!, it's his decision to work overtime!, not ours, beside he only wants the money, nothing else!", "HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT!?" shouted Celtic from the corner of the room, she tried to hold her anger toward the kid, but when Leyte insulted Mr. Lyn about being a money mad person she just couldn't take it anymore. "the man worked hard for us, he helped us with our clothes, our vehicles, our food!, and you could still say that the guy is money mad!?, you know for good that Mr. Lyn had wife and kids, but he decided to work overtime until midnight for what!?, FOR US!, FOR OUR SUCCESS!" said Celtic with a red angry face, Labrador got near her to calm Celtic down. But despite all the yelling she got, all the lecture's that she got, Leyte just wouldn't listen to her friend, and again she just throw her face away from Celtic and Labrador acting as if she doesn't care.

Suddenly the sound of the stage alarm rang, meaning that the show will start in a few minutes, then a woman walked into their room, it's the PRISM's manager, but she only said "ok girl's, the show starts in t-minus 20 minutes, get your costume's ready, last sound check, remember the dance moves, and most of all, give your audience energy!, well good luck girl's!" than the women walked out of the room quickly. "we will continue this conversation after the show, AND YOU WILL NOT GO ANYWHERE!" said Labrador to Leyte who is swimming out of the room with her hand flapping up and down, saying "bla bla bla, whatever!", although both Celtic and Labrador wanted to chase her down and give her a good beating, they can't because the member of the PRISM has a motto, and that motto is to always be able to shine within all possibilities. And Labrador is worried if she chased down Leyte she might not be able to concentrate on the stage.

And so after all of the commotion, the PRISM finally got ready for their performance, but before the PRISM's main act, other member of the Bermuda triangle also performs first, including the legendary singer, top idol, Riviere, who is performing the opening song. Before the PRISM performs, Labrador went to have a little chat with Rosa, the leader of PRISM image. "hi rose!" said Labrador from the distant while waving her hand toward the pink haired mermaid, "well, good to see you lab, and hi!" replied Rosa, "so what makes you come here, you know we have to perform in 10 minutes right!?" she continued, "yeah I know, but I just needed a friend to chat, you know" said Labrador while taking her seat behind the stage, then Rosa got curious, "chat?, with me? About what?" Rosa asked curiously, "well you see..." but before Labrador could start explaining Rosa already guessed who Labrador is going to mention, "it's about Leyte right!?" Rosa guessed, "yeah, how did you know?" Labrador asked back, "well, you see, I kindda eaves drop when you're talking to Leyte about Mr. Lyn quitting, so I thought you might want to talk about it!, sorry tough for eaves dropping" confessed Rosa, "nah it's ok, anyway what do you think about it, usually you can come up with good ideas!, right?" then Labrador leaned forward to Rosa to hear her advice, "well, I'm sorry to say, but on this matter I can't help you with anything!, sorry again lab, but that girl has got herself a head of stone, she just won't listen to whatever people say!" said Rosa, it seems that she is also complaining about Leyte too, "wow, even you can't give me any advice on this one!" Labrador got surprised

"hmmm..." Rosa mumbled for a while, "tell you what, while ms. Riviere is here why don't you talk to her on this one!, s he is a singing legend, she must have a tons of helpful stories that can help you with Leyte!" suggested Rosa, Labrador smiled "hey, you're right!, why didn't I think of that before!?, thanks rose!" she said after, "well I'm glad I could help!" Rosa replied. Not soon after the mc of the concert announced that the PRISM is going to sing, "Well that's our queue, good luck lab!" Rosa cheered Labrador for her performance, "you too rose!" said Labrador back.

After the little talk Labrador has with Rosa, the PRISM went to stage to sing, their performance was great as usual, song by song flew across the stage like wind, the light's that shine on the stage makes their performance even more spectacular, and the brilliant dance move's of the PRISM romance create an even greater cheer from the crowds, the crowds were cheering extremely wild as the performance reaches the climax. But despite the very good performance, the manager saw something a little bit awkward from the PRISM promise, and she decided that something wrong is happening. So after the performance and the concert is over the PRISM held a meeting. "well good job everyone!, great performance!, I LOVE IT!" the manager said opening the meeting, "wow, thanks for the compliment Ms. Manager, but were we really that good?, I'm not sure!?" clear, one of the PRISM image member said in her low voice, clear is well known in the PRISM because of her soft voice and a quite low self esteem, which make their member such as Vert like to tease her, but inside she really is a kind person. "clear why, do you have to say things like that!?, if the manager said that we were good that means we are good!" replied the blond haired Vert, another member of PRISM image, "really in that case I'm sorry for doubting!" clear then bowed her head down the table, then the other member of the PRISM just giggled, looking at clear's act on the meeting, "hey don't be like that clear, have some confidence on yourself!" said Rosa as the leader of the PRISM image, to cheer clear up, then clear moved her head upward, with a cute smile on her face.

"ok back to the meeting!" the manager said, "well as I was saying, the performance was great, and I love it, although Celtic?" the manager called the daydreaming Celtic, "ah yes Mrs. Manager?" the surprised Celtic said, than the manager asked Celtic, "well, on the third song, well actually on the chorus, you were a little of key, why dear, is something bothering you?" the manager asked Celtic, because it's not like her to get off key, especially choruses are her specialty. "nothing is wrong mam" Celtic replied, "are you sure dear?, because if there is something wrong you can talk with me about it, I'm sure it's nothing we can't fix" the manager said again, but Celtic just shook her head and one again said that nothing is wrong, "well in that case, it's ok dear, maybe just a little distraction" the manager said again, "ok I think that's all for this meeting you all can go to the dressing room, get changed, and the celebration party starts at 9.00 don't be late!" the manager announced, then the whole group leaves the meeting room, but before the PRISM promise could leave the manager called them, "uhh, Labrador, Celtic, and Leyte, please don't go yet, I still have 1 thing I want to talk to you to" she said in quite a serious voice, than Labrador knew their manager had known about what happen to Mr. Lyn, they had to take their seat again, "yes Ms. Manager, what do you want to talk about?" Labrador asked, "well first let me ask you back, do you know why I called you here?" the manager asked, but none of them answer, "come on try to guess" the manager said again.

Labrador knew it's about Mr. Lyn but she just couldn't open her mouth to answer, "oh god, what am I going to do!?, the manager knew what happen to Mr. Lyn, and we will be in trouble!" she said that on her mind, Labrador started looking left and right, on her right Celtic also had the same look on her face, an almost panic face, but on the left Leyte just seat there acting like nothing has happened, Labrador started to give Leyte sign that this is serious business, but as usual Leyte just ignored her, not soon after the manager said again, "well, in case you all don't know, I call you all here to talk about..." when the manager was about to mention the topic, Labrador's heart pounded so fast that she is starting to sweat, the same goes for Celtic, but for Leyte, no, no panic at all. Then the manager finally said, "I call you here, to talk about your raise!" "WHAT!?" both Celtic and Labrador shouted, "it's about our raise!?" the two said again, "yes about your raise, the three of you has been working so hard on stage and off stage, so I decided to give you a raise!" the manager said with a smile, "huff, thank god the manager hadn't known about Mr. Lyn!" Celtic said in her heart, but although Celtic is already relived, Labrador on the other hand has not, she is still feeling guilty not telling her manager about what had happened to Mr. Lyn, but she decided to talk to her about it later, right now its all about talking their money!, "so let's see..., after all of the hard work you gave to the PRISM, and the Bermuda triangle, I will give you a extra 5% of your whole entire income!, how about that?, great right!?", "yeah really great ms. Manager!" suddenly Leyte said, the manager nodded her head, "well that's all I want to talk to you about!, you all can go now", "thanks Mrs. Manager" Celtic said in reply, then they left the meeting room.

but Labrador's worry just can't be hold on any longer, "WAIT, WE CANT GO YET!" she said, "huh, what's wrong dear, something's bothering you?" the worried manager said, "actually I have something to talk about, it's about Mr. Lyn" Labrador started the explanation, "so what about Mr. Lyn?", then Labrador started explaining what happened in the dressing room, and about Mr. Lyn quitting, although Celtic already told her not to say anything she just confessed what happen, it's because of her integrity, Labrador is a woman of honor and honesty, and she was born from a blue blooded family (meaning she is born from a noble family) since she was born she got educated by her parents not to lie, and just tell the truth accept the consequences of her action, either its good or bad, and she still brings her parents teaching even until now, but sometimes it's hard to keep that attitude around her, especially at school, and especially at junior high school, with lots of naughty kids running around, and sometimes she felt neglected by her classmate, but it all change after she found her true calling, the music and entertainment world.

Well back to the story, after Labrador told everything to the manager, and she doesn't look very happy, the manager said "well thanks for the honesty Labrador, I really appreciate that, while Leyte, congratulations, I think that's your 3rd person this month!, are you trying to set a record here?, most people got fired by 1 person, huh!?" the manager started to yell at Leyte, but even in front of her own manager, she pay only a little attention to what she said to her, "Leyte are you listening to me!?" the manager yelled again, "yes mam" Leyte just answer that, "Leyte, I don't like your attitude now!" the manager yelled at her again, but again Leyte just said "yes mam", "LEYTE, IM CUTTING YOUR RAISE, NO RAISE FOR YOU!" the manager finally said it, "yes ma... wait what!?, you can't do this to me!?" Leyte finally snapped out, but it's too late her manager had already said those word, "oh yes I can, I'm your manager!" the manager said again, "fine whatever, if you want to cut it, just cut it, see if I care!" Leyte said again while swimming out of the room, the manager didn't say anything, seeing this Labrador can't just stay still, "WAIT" she shouted, "TAKE MY RAISE TOO MS. MANAGER!" she continued, then the manager got shocked, "but why, lab dear, why?" she asked, Labrador said to her, "Ms. Manager, the PRISM promise is team, and team stick by each other no matter what, during good or bad, and if you're taking away Leyte's raise, than take mine too!" she said, but before the manager could say a word Celtic also shouted, "TAKE MINE TOO!", than the manager got even more surprised, even Labrador stared at her, "what, you say that the PRISM promise is a team, and if both your and Leyte's raise got cut off, than mine too!, unless you don't consider me as a member?" tease Celtic to Labrador who is starring at her, than Labrador smiled at Celtic and thank her, Celtic smiled back.

the confused manager couldn't say a word, she is just shocked by the decision that Labrador and Celtic take, she is shocked and impressed, "well in that case, I appreciate all of your decision, but still if you two ever need those raise just call me" that's all the manager said, "we will only take our part if Leyte get's her part too" Labrador said while turning to Leyte who is still standing in front of the meeting room door, it seems that she also can't say a word, she just stood there, motionless, "so how is it?" Labrador said again to the manager, the manager just smiled and said, "if she could convince Mr. Lyn to get back here I will give her the raise, there are no time limit, but both of you can't help her, she has to this by herself, got it Leyte?" the manager said while turning her look to the motionless girl, Leyte just nodded a little, "good for you, now all of you, get changed and you can go to the party" said the manager once more, "yes mam" Labrador and Celtic replied, but Leyte, she is still motionless until Labrador and Celtic swam out.

After all the commotion the girls finally get changed, and went to the ballroom to have the party, Labrador is wearing her favorite yellow dress with frills along the side, and Celtic also wears a dress but she prefers a long one instead of curly ones, she said that its much more simple. After a few minutes in the party, Labrador got called by Rosa, she is wearing a pink dress much like the one Labrador is wearing, only hers have a big rose shaped hairpin on top of her head, "hey rose, nice dress" Labrador said starting a conversation, "thanks yours look great too, so what happened at the meeting room!?" Rosa asked curiously, than Labrador started to explain what happened, starting from their raise, to the cancel of the raise, Rosa got surprised by what Labrador would done for a person like Leyte, "wow, you actually do that for Leyte!?, but why!?" asked Rosa with an open mouth, "yeah its kindda like that, and I did it so she can realize her mistake all this time, and you know!, learn some teamwork!, but now why does it seem quite wrong?" Labrador said, then Rosa got near her and said, "don't worry, you did the right thing, and if something inside you say it's wrong, don't listen to it, if I were in your place I would do the same too" said Rosa to cheer Labrador, "you think?", "yeah, absolutely!" said Rosa again, "oh yeah, by the way, where is Leyte anyway?, I haven't seen her!" Rosa asked, "she said she couldn't come to the party, she said she will just be in her room, after that, I know nothing else!" explain Labrador, "I hope she is contemplating her mistake" Labrador said again, "yeah me too" replied Rosa

After their chat, Rosa saw Mrs. Riviere just around the corner, "hey lab, there's ms. Riviere, I thought you want to talk to her about Leyte, see if she can help!?" said Rosa, "oh yeah, your right, she doesn't seem to be busy, wish me luck ok!?" then Labrador walked near riviere and said to her, "uh... ms. riviere, if you're not too busy, I hope we can talk for a while", riviere saw her and said in her sweet voice, "oh hello there, you must be Labrador right?", "yeah it's me, it's an honor meeting you mam!" said Labrador while shaking riviere's hand, "ohh I saw you during your performance, you were great, so what do you want to talk about?" asked ms. riviere, "well actually I'm here to talk about my friend, Leyte", "you mean the purple haired one?" riviere asked again, "yes that one, you see..." then Labrador began to explain all the things about Leyte, especially about her attitude, riviere listened to Labrador's complain about her friend carefully. "So that's what happened, I know she is very talented, and her voice is GOLDEN! Even I must say that her voice is the best out of the three of us, but if I could just help her fix her attitude toward people, I would be really happy" said Labrador to end her complains.

"hmm... let me think" ms. Riviere think for a while, "I once had a sister who is just like Leyte, but instead of singing, the thing she is great at is painting" ms. Riviere started her explanation, "really you once had a sister!?" asked Labrador in disbelieve, "yes, I once had, but don't tell anyone, it's a secret, well back to the story, before I started singing, my parents wanted me to do art lesson, although I'm not good at it, my sister was brilliant, back then I was only 110 and my sister was 170, she's 60 year older than me, and my parents knew her potential, so she got a person that want to buy her painting's at very high price, she was very talented, and sometimes I even got jealous of her hihihi" riviere giggled for a while, then she continued, "but, she was arrogant about her skill, she is starting to act like one of the witches in one of those movie!" riviere explained again, "really, she was like that?" Labrador asked full of anticipation, "yes, really, she began to disrespect others, and she began to decline critics even from the expert's!, she became a horrible person, and her demand's also became really childish, just like Leyte!, so one day, because my parents got tired of her attitude, they just let her be, well it's not that my parents didn't want to take care of her, it's because she is already too stubborn, she won't even listen to her own parents!, so my parents let her be, and at the end she got bankrupt" riviere stopped her explanation for a while and have drink, Labrador is still mesmerized by riviere's story.

"so what happened next?" she asked, "well after her bankrupt, my parents accept her back, and they began to teach her from the start again", "ohh, so that what happened" Labrador nodded to herself, "yeah, that's what happened to my sister, but I don't want Leyte to end up like that, so here's my tip, first: approach her nicely, don't be too rough, try to talk thing's out with her, but if it doesn't work, talk to your manager, and if that still doesn't work, I guess you have no choice but to let her go on her own, but when she has already realize her mistake don't be afraid to take her back ok?" "ok, next what" Labrador continued to take notes, "second, if you want to change her, try giving her gift from time to time, say that you care about her, and finally, and most importantly, don't leave her side, people like her needed companion, even if it's hard, if you want to change her, you have to give her extra care", "... give her extra care" Labrador mumbled while taking notes "ok done!" she said afterword, after Labrador done taking notes, she said, "well thank you very much for your time ms. Riviere, I wish you the best of luck!", "you're welcome, I hope Leyte can change soon too!" replied Riviera, "yes me too" than Labrador saw Rosa and Celtic calling her, "well I have to go now, once again thanks!" Labrador said while running toward her friend and waving her hand, Ms. Riviere smiled at her and she goes too.

"So how was it?" Rosa asked Labrador about her talk with the legendary ms. Riviere, "well it went good, actually, I even got some good tips me and Celtic could use to "fix" Leyte!" replied Labrador, "wow!, really, tell me all about it!" said Celtic, than Labrador began her explanation, but of course she didn't tell them about the little secret that she and Ms. Riviere share. "so that's about it, slowly approach her, give her some gift and don't leave her side!, at least that what she told me" said Labrador ending her explanation, "hmm, that's sound's pretty simple, well, guess we will try to do it from now on than!", replied Celtic, "well I think we should start from now!" after that Labrador looked at the celebration cake, immediately Celtic know what is in her mind, "you thinking what I'm thinking?", "oh yeah!". While Rosa just looked confused by Labrador and Celtic's word, "think about what?" Rosa thought, "well sorry rose, but me and Celtic has to leave early, we are not feeling so good!" said Labrador, then she blinked to Celtic, "yeah, she is right, we will just take some cake and leave!", then they goes to the cake and took a big chunk of it, put it in a plate, and went back to their room, and Rosa just noticed what are Labrador and Celtic were planning after they take the cake, she got curious and wanted to follow them, but before she can swim away, her hand is already pulled by Vert, "hey what's the big idea!?", Vert just laughed and said, "come on Rosa, it's our turn!", our turn on what!?" Rosa got confused, "to sing of course what else!?, I volunteered you, me, and clear to sing for this night!" replied Vert, "without my permission!?" Rosa got annoyed, "it's going to be fun rose, just give it a try!" suddenly clear said, Rosa thought about it and said, "oh well, guess it wouldn't hurt to sing just for tonight anyway!", "really?, well what are you waiting for!?, lets gooo!" than Vert dragged Rosa and clear to the stage and they started singing with the music all night long.

Meanwhile the PRISM image sing's on the stage, Labrador and Celtic went back to their room, they opened the door and saw Leyte on the bed, with a lot of snack, she is watching some late night movie while munching on some chocolate pie's, "oh hey, it's you guys!, what are you guys doing here, I thought your at the party!?" said Leyte while still munching on some chocolate pie, well we came here to give you this, than both of them show Leyte the chunk of cake that they took for her, but Leyte throw her face off her two roommate and said "no thanks, I'm not into cream cake!", "what do you mean you don't like cream cake!, I saw you taking at least 5 big piece of cream cake, on our last concert!" Celtic said with a loud voice, she is started to get annoyed by Leyte's attitude again, "yeah, but those one are freshly baked, yours, its already cut and eaten by someone else!" replied Leyte to add Celtic's anger even more, finally she couldn't take it anymore, "HEY LEYTE!, DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA, HOW HARD IT IS TO GET THIS BIG CHUNK OF CAKE FROM THE BALLROOM ALL THE WAY UP HERE!?" Celtic shouted at the annoying kid, "IT'S VERY HARD YOU KNOW, AND WE NEARLY DROPPED IT 3 TIMES, AND WE ALSO NEARLY HIT A PERSON WITH IT TWICE!, CAN'T YOU AT LEAST APPRICIATE WHAT WE ARE DOING FOR YOU HERE!" Celtic shouted again with a very red face, "well it's your decision to take it all the way up here, so it's your fault if you almost dropped it, or you almost hit someone with it, not mine!" Leyte said without even looking at Celtic or Labrador, "THAT'S IT!, IM GOING TO GIVE HER A BEATING!" Celtic shouted one last time, than she dashed forward to the brat, but Labrador holds her, "Celtic, you can't get your anger consume you, you've got to keep your head cool!" Labrador said to calm her angry friend down, "I know lab, but that kid need's to thought a lesson, we can't just keep her on like that!" companied Celtic, "we will cel, we will, but hitting her won't do us any good!, remember what ms. Riviere said!" remind Labrador to her still-angry friend, than Celtic finally calm down, her face is not red anymore, than she said in a calm tone to Leyte, "Leyte, my friend, me and Labrador have come all the way up here, bringing this cake for you!, it would be great if you could just accept them and eat them!", than she smiled, but Leyte still reject's it, and starting from this point Labrador and Celtic don't care about her anymore, they just ate the cake themselves, "don't you dare ask some of these if you get hungry!, you're not getting any of these!" Celtic shouted to Leyte again, "well good for you!, I don't even want to see those cake!" replied Leyte while still not looking at Labrador nor Celtic, her eyes were just locked to the TV in front of her, although Celtic wanted to hit her again, she just ignored the brat, and whole night long Celtic and Labrador didn't talk to Leyte, not even a single word come out of their mouth to start a conversation.

The next morning, the sun is shining brightly, it's a good morning to start some activities with friend, but not Celtic or Labrador, they are still mad about Leyte's attitude last night, even until the morning they still don't want to talk to each other, seeing the awkwardness between the three, Rosa jumped in, "morning lab!" she greeted, although her face is still sleepy, and she is still wearing her pink pajamas, she tried to look happy for her fellow PRISM member, "ahh, morning too rose, how was your sleep?" asked Labrador to the sleepy girl, "yeahhhh, quite nice actually!, me, Vert and Clear sang all night long!, and in the end we got too tired to even move!, hahaha" the girl laughed, "so how was your night?" she asked back, Labrador than make a frown on her face, "my night is hardly as good as yours!" Labrador complained, "really!?, what happened, didn't you gave the cake to Leyte last night!?" Rosa is starting to feel last night didn't go to well for Labrador and Celtic, "well, we tried to give her the cake, but...", "she rejected it right?" Rosa cuts Labrador word, "yeah! How did you know?" Labrador asked, "I already figured it out! That brat is so selfish; she won't even accept a gift from friend!" Rosa complained too.

Suddenly a voice over the microphone said, "Ok girls! Good morning, I hope you all had a great night sleep!" turns out it was the manager. "a good night sleep!?, I hardly had a sleep last night!" complained Celtic in her heart, "well girls, morning sound check start's in 30 minutes, so that's enough time for all of you to have breakfast, right?, I hope you all enjoy the food!, Caspi cooked it by herself you know!" then the manager walked out of the room just like that. Then the girls had their breakfast, but Labrador and Celtic still don't want to talk to Leyte, they're still upset about last night. After the breakfast the sound check began, "whew!, it's a good thing that the sound check is individual, if the sound check was in group, I'm worried that PRISM promise won't do so well!" said Rosa, "yeah me too!" said clear, "yeah me three!" added vert. After the PRISM romance's individual member sound check, it's the PRISM promise's turn, first its Labrador's turn, the sound check went great for her, then its Celtic's turn, the sound check also went good for her, "yes!, the manager said I'm still good!" she exclaimed, "good for you then, now it's the brat's turn!" replied Rosa, "well, let's just see how she goes, that girl has been eating Chocó pie all night, how many has she eaten, 8,9, 100 boxes!, I don't know!, and she even hardly sleep!" Labrador said, "Yeah she's been up until 4.00 pm last night, watching horror movie!" Celtic added, not soon after they talked about the girl, Leyte showed up, her hair is undone, her eyes are black, and her face looked like she hasten sleep for 1 month!, "Leyte, what happened to you?" asked the manager, "I'm...O..Ok m...mam" she said weirdly, even her voice sounded like a frog!, "Leyte you can't possibly have a sound check like that!" Labrador warned Leyte, "I'm fine!" Leyte shouted back with her croaking voice, than she walked into the booth, but before she can get in Labrador stopped her, "Leyte I can't let you go in there!" said Labrador once again, "I SAID, IM FINE!", "NO YOUR NOT!" Labrador shouted back at the stubborn girl, Leyte just looked at her with angry eyes, the same goes for Labrador, "you're not the boss of me!" Leyte said back to the angry Labrador, "yes I am! I am the leader of the PRISM promise, and I will not let you go in there!" she shouted back, and then Leyte just swam away from the crowd angrily.

All other PRISM members just stared at Labrador and Leyte, suddenly Celtic and Rosa swam near her, "hey lab are you ok? You shouted pretty loud back then!" Celtic said she is worried about Labrador, "yeah I'm alright, just remind me the next time I shout like that, it's not good for my voice!" she said back to her friend, "you got that right!" replied Rosa, "Labrador, please come here for a moment, I want to talk to you" the manager suddenly said, than Labrador swam toward her manager while rubbing her throat that still hurts "yes mam?", "Labrador, what happened last night, why is Leyte acting so weird?" the manager asked, then Labrador explained what happened, from the cake thing to Leyte's habit to stay up all night. "I see, so that's what happen, well I don't want to get involved by any of your business, just please figure things out with her!, I still need to handle some papers for your next concert" after that the manager left the room back to the booth for other PRISM's sound check, leaving Labrador and Celtic with no chaise but to talk to Leyte again.

Then Celtic and Labrador went back to their room, they opened the door only to find them self that Leyte is still eating her chocolate pie! "Leyte!" Labrador shouted, then Leyte got surprised and dropped her chocolate pie, "how could you eat another bite on that chocolate pie!?, your face looks like a witch, your eyes are pitch black, and your voice already sounds like a half dead frog!, and you still want to eat that chocolate pie!" Labrador scolded Leyte, but as usual Leyte paid almost no attention at all to what her friend said, "uh lab, watch your voice!" whispered Celtic to remind Labrador, "oh yeah, thanks for the reminder cel!", then Labrador turned her attention back to Leyte, "...now where were we, oh yeah, LEYTE!" Labrador shouted again seeing that Leyte had picked up another chocolate pie and she is ready to eat them! "What!?, this is mine!" the sick brat said, Labrador and Celtic face palmed them self, "that's not the point!" Celtic said, "than what's the point!?" Leyte asked again annoyingly, "the point is that YOU have to stop eating those chocolate pies, and get some rest!" Labrador shouted again, "uh lab, again! Watch your voice!" Celtic whispered again, "huh, oh yeah, thanks again cel" Labrador said again. "now Leyte, first of all, we have got to remove all traces of snacks from this room, second YOU need some sleep!" actually Leyte wanted to yell at Labrador when she remove all her snack, but Leyte is just too tired to even speak, so she eventually fell asleep, while Labrador and Celtic cleans the room the room is so messy it took them more than 3 hours to clean it!, they miss the morning rehearsal, the tea time and they nearly miss the lunch time.

So, even after all the ruckus that Leyte made in their room, the poor Labrador and Celtic still had to do evening rehearsal, they didn't look so well, so the manager asked them, "so how was Leyte?", "ugh!, she finally fell asleep, but it took us 3 hours to clean the room!" Labrador said, "ohh, so that's the reason you miss the morning rehearsal, and the tea time, it must be exhausting for you to clean the room all by yourself!" said the manager, "yeah that's right! So can you give us a little break? Please Ms. Manager!" Celtic begged to her, "well I'm sorry girls, if I could I would, but this is the last concert of this season, and the client demand the best of the Bermuda triangle!" explained the manager, "well, we understand, we will try our best to entertain the audience too!" exclaimed Labrador, "yeah but we can't possibly perform good if our body is not well!" Celtic said back, still begging her manager to give her some break, "hmmm..., how about if we make a deal!?, if you can perform well, and keep Leyte well behaved, I will give the two of you a big bonus at the end of the season!, what do you think?" the manager said to cheer the girls up, "I don't know, keeping Leyte well behaved could be as hard as taming a dragon you know!?" replied Celtic, "and for some reason I feel that me and Celtic are more like Leyte's babysitter rather than her fellow band mate!" Labrador complained too, "but since we are talking about big money here! I'll take it!" Celtic said full of confidence, "well its good than, Labrador, do you agree?" asked the manager one more time, "it's ok Mrs. Manager, you don't have to pay me extra for taking care of Leyte, it's my duty!" said Labrador as she declined her manager's offer, "oh no Labrador, I insist!, taking care of Leyte is extremely hard, and I have to give you extra for that!" the manager said, "well, if you insist than..., I'll take it!" Labrador finally agreed.

"well its good then!, now if you don't want to do the evening rehearsal you don't have to!" the manager offered the two, "no!, we have to!" both of them said, "ah, ok, good then!, the rehearsal start's in 5 minutes, now get to your position!" command the manager, "YES MAM" the two responded, then they took their position in the stage, not soon after music's started to play, first node is taken, the beautiful voice of the PRISM's mermaid began to be heard to all of the room's, "thanks so much girls!" the manager said slowly, proudly seeing her performers on stage. Meanwhile the rest of the PRISM's are rehearsing, Leyte is still on the bed sleeping deeply, but because of the loud music, she woke up. "what is that sound?" she asked herself, the girl got up and swam down the hallway to the stairs, when she reached the lobby she realized that the sound was coming from the concert hall, she peeked from the door, she looked at her friend singing at the stage, although she knew that the PRISM needed her she just closed the door and went back to her room to watch some TV and eat more chocolate pie.

Day's afterword's, they day of their final concert of the season comes, more than 2.000.000 spectators crowded the 20000m² hall, this in one of the Bermuda triangle's biggest concert in recent years, meanwhile the crowd's are waiting for Riviere's legendary opening song and the rest of the performance, at backstage the girls are getting ready to give their best performance for their audience, "you ready, cel!?" Labrador said, "yeah, absolutely!, how about you Leyte?" Celtic asked the Leyte, she is still putting her makeup, "yeah, pretty much" she said, and as usual, without even looking at Celtic and Labrador, "I don't know why I even ask you!, come on lab let's see how PRISM image is doing!" then both of them left Leyte alone in the corner of the room, but she doesn't seem to care. After leaving Leyte, Labrador and Celtic went to see Rosa, Vert, and Clear. The PRISM image is also getting ready for the show, all three of them are wearing similar clothes, "hey all! Ready for the concert!?" greeted Celtic, "you bet! Tonight is going to be AWESOME!" replied Vert with her usually excited spirit, "yeah, we are so ready!" Rosa said afterword, "uhh... well, I guess we are!?" clear also said with her doubtful tone, "Now don't be like that clear! This is one of our biggest concert!, you should be excited!" Vert said to clear while rubbing her blue haired head.

"Well so are you guys ready too?, hope you did great out there!" support Rosa to Celtic and Labrador, "yes we are ready!, we've been practicing since morning!, of course we are!" Celtic said full of confidence, "yep!, Celtic's right, we are so ready!" added Labrador, "but are you sure ALL of the PRISM promise is ready!?" asked Vert while leaning close to them, "oh yeah!" Rosa realized, "how is Leyte doing?" she asked too, when Labrador and Celtic heard this they weren't very pleased, "well... you don't have to tell us if you don't want to!" clear said to cheer them up, "no its ok clear, we're ok!, it's just hard when we talked about her" confessed Labrador, "well in that case don't tell!, if telling is just going to disturb your performance!" said Vert, "here, if you want to share something with us, you can do it after the show, we will gladly help you!" Rosa smiled,"hehehe, thanks everyone! We appreciate it!" replied Labrador; "no problem!" said the three of them at the same time, with the same big cute smile on their face. "Ok girls, time to give Cray what they have been waiting for! Last sound check, remember the dance moves, and most of all, give your audience energy, well good luck on your performance!" the manger cheered to the girls.

Then the stage rises up all 16 personals of the PRISM's are ready to give their best to the people of Cray, "GOOD EVENING EVERYONE!" greeted Labrador to the crowd, then the crowd claps their hand's wildly, "TONIGHT, WILL BE OUR LAST PERFORMANCE OF THIS SEASON, BUT THAT DOESNT MEAN THIS ONE WONT BE GOOD!, SO I HOPE ALL OF YOU CAN SIT TIGHT, AND GET READY FOR A GREAT CONCERT!" then the music starts, Labrador takes the first node, followed by Celtic then Leyte, suddenly the whole PRISM's started singing, the crowd went wild seeing their idols in front of them, then the performance went climax, when Leyte does her solo, her voice was so high that the crowd were actually paralyzed by her, none of them moved or shout, after her solo Leyte went back and gave the PRISM romance room to do their brilliant dance moves, the crowd goes wilder and wilder by the second, until one of the spectators actually tried to go onstage to meet the PRISM's personally, but it's a good thing at Elly, the security section leader of the Bermuda triangle put's on a barrier so that the concert went well, and even until the whole performance is over the crowd still went wild, some are calling their idols name, some are singing along, and some just prefers to seat back and enjoy the show with a huge bag of caramel popcorn. And all the commotion keeps going on even after days to come.

After their performance Celtic and Labrador got called to the manager's office, Leyte wonders why she is not called, so she decided to follow them secretly, although her "secretly following" technique isn't very quiet, no one seems to notice, considering the activit of everyone after one of the biggest concert in the Bermuda triangle. So after Labrador and Celtic enters the manager's room, Leyte peeked a little from the door. "well girls, great job!, both with the concert and with Leyte!, so as I promise, here is your bonuses!" then the manager handed an envelope to both of them, filled with their bonuses, "geez, I don't know what to say Mrs. Manager, I don't feel right accepting this much amount of money!, especially without Leyte!" said Labrador, "yeah me too, it feels not right accepting this without Leyte, the three of us has been friend for a very long time!" Celtic said too, "well it's ok if you want to share it with Leyte, maybe buy her a gift or two?" the manager suggested, "Than Labrador got remembered by ms. Riviere's word, "that's right! cel, do you remember what ms. Riviere said!?" Labrador said afterword, "OH YEAH!, now I remember!" Celtic remembered too. Then the two of them left their manager's room, but before that Leyte already left.

Next morning, "uahhhh!" Labrador yawns after waking from her deep sleep, "morning everyone!" she said, "uahhhh!" Celtic yawns too, it seems Labrador's yawn has also wake her from her sleep "morning too lab!" she greeted, Leyte is still asleep, but Labrador and Celtic don't want to wake her up, cause if they do she'll just yell at them. Then the two of them went downstairs to the lobby, everyone is there, including Mrs. Riviera, "morning lab, how was your sleep?" asked Riviere to the girl, "well its good, I even have to say it's one of the best I had in days!" she exclaimed with a smile, "oh really!?, why is it?" she asked again, "well, probably all the thinking about the concert, and my family back at the capital, but none of them worry's me more than Leyte!" Labrador explained, "oh yeah, how was your progress with her anyway I'm curious!", then ms. Riviere took a seat, "well, it has not been going so good, she still won't listen to others, she still likes to stay up all night, and she still can't control her snacking habit!", "so nothing has changed huh?" Labrador nodded her head in sadness , but Ms. Riviere cheer her on, "well, don't worry!, I know it's hard to change a person, but sooner or later, with a hard work, I'm sure she will change, just remember 3 thing's...", "approach her slowly, give her gift, and never leave her side, right!?" Labrador cuts Ms. Riviere's word, "yes, you already know, so do your best ok!?" support Ms. Riviere, "OK!" exclaimed Labrador back. After her little chat Labrador went to have breakfast that Caspi had prepared. oh BTW, caspi isn't just a cook, as a member of the Bermuda triangle she is also an idol, she can also sing's well, although she prefers to work at the kitchen making food that everyone loves.

After the breakfast, since its holiday, Labrador and Celtic took their bath, and brush their teeth. Then they went where every girl would go with their friend when they have a spare time, the mall! They just have to swim there, since the mall is located right at the back of the hotel they're staying in. When they arrived, they immediately got in and shop for new clothes, new earrings, new bracelet, new necklace, new everything! They enjoyed themselves very much. Before they left the mall, Labrador reminded Celtic, "hey cel! Don't forget to get Leyte a gift!", "oh yeah, don't worry I already bought her something she would love!" Celtic then showed Labrador a big square shopping bag, Labrador was surprised seeing that, "you didn't bought her more chocolate pie, did you?" tease Labrador, "heck no!, I bought her a new dress, the one that she will totally love!, and it's not cheap you know!" Celtic replied, "what about you?, what did you bought her?" she asked back, "well..." then Labrador took out a small box out of her shopping bag, and showed it to Celtic, "well that's small!" Celtic exclaimed, "hey don't look at the size!, look at the quality!" Labrador said offended, "well, what's in it?", "it's a full pack of diamond accessories, ring, bracelet, necklace, and a pair earring's! Perfect for Leyte!" Labrador said, "well how much does it cost!?" Celtic asked again, "hey, quality over quantity!" Labrador said back, "well in that case let's give these to Leyte, hopefully she can change!" Celtic hoped, "well, I couldn't agree more!" Labrador agreed. After their fun day at the mall, the two mermaid's swam back to their hotel, when they enter the lobby lots of guest are already at the registration desk, waiting their turns to check out, but the PRISM's prefer to stay there just a bit longer.

Then Labrador and Celtic entered their room, but what they found is Leyte crying, she was crying so hard, as if that her life will be over tomorrow, "hey Leyte what's wrong, why are you crying so loud!?" Labrador asked, but Leyte just continue crying, either she is too sad to talk, or she is just still too selfish to tell her friend what happened, "hey Leyte, come on stop crying, you can tell us what happened, don't worry!" Labrador said to cheer her friend up, "oh lab *sniff*, it's my mother *sniff*, she, she, she..." then Leyte started to cry again, although Labrador believed in Leyte's tear, Celtic however found that Leyte's crying is somewhat weird, as if she is making it up, she noticed because Celtic herself is a professional actress, beside singing Celtic also loves acting, it's her gift ever since she is still a little girl, while not performing in concert, or when the PRISM's is not being asked to perform, she got tons of request to play in an act or be a star on a movie by famous movie director, but what she love's the most is being in a musical play, where she can both use her acting and her singing skill, and she also got paid a lot too!.

Well back to the story, as Labrador is trying to calm Leyte down, Celtic still doesn't believe in her tear, "awww, I don't know what I'm supposed to do, I tried to calm her down but her tears are just unstoppable!" Labrador said, but Celtic shook her head, whispering to Labrador, "lab, I don't think we should believe those tears! I'm pretty sure she is making it up!" explained Celtic, "what!, how could you say that! she is clearly sad!" Labrador shouted while whispering, but Celtic shook her head again, she said, "lab, try to remember the scam she made us do in the past, this could be one of them!" Celtic explained again, then Labrador got remanded how she and Celtic used to do all of Leyte's stuff for her, starting from chores like laundries, mopping, sweeping, even cooking, up to the big things like making them tell the manager for her to not do rehearsals, skipping practice, or even skipping small concert's!, she truly is a con artist, "yeah, we better be careful, let's see what's going on with her, and if we found out its another scam, we get out of it immediately!" said Labrador still whispering to Celtic, "yeah" Celtic agreed.

Then Labrador got near Leyte, took a seat on the bed and asked her, "Leyte, please stop crying!, you can tell us what happened!" said Labrador, "yeah, you were saying something about your mother, what happened to her?" asked Celtic, then Leyte's tear began to stop, suddenly, out of nowhere Leyte hugged her friend tightly, "Labrador, Celtic, my mother, she... she... she's very ill!" Leyte finally said, "Ill? What ill?" Labrador asked, then Leyte explained what happened to her mother, "so this morning I got a call from my father back from my hometown, he said that last night my mother suddenly fainted during dinner, before she fainted, my mother said that her chest hurts and its like that she can't breathe, so my father immediately brought her to the Angel Feather hospital, after a 30 minutes ride they finally get there, my mother was brought to the emergency room, the doctor examined her, and he diagnosed that my mother has a stroke" Leyte explained, "oh my, that's horrible!, so how was she now?" asked Labrador "well...right now she is still being treated at the emergency room, the doctor said she couldn't be able to move for a couple of days" Leyte explained again, then small drops of tears began to fall down her eyes again, "hey don't cry again, everything is going to be alright ok, you just have to believe" support Labrador, "yeah!, Labrador's right, I'm sure she will be alright, beside it's the Angel Feather that we are talking about here, they're the best of the best, I'm sure that they can cure your mother in no time!" Celtic said too, "thanks, I needed that, well I guess I'll be going back to my hometown tomorrow to visit my mother" then Leyte started to pack her thing's, seeing this Labrador couldn't stand still, "wait!, we'll be coming too!" she then said, "really you will..., wait you can't come with me, you all have your own things to do!" Leyte exclaimed afterword, "wow, could it really be happening, Leyte caring about us?" Celtic thought in her mind, "lab, be careful! I'm already sensing a scam here!" whispered Celtic, "yeah that's why we should come, to see if this is not another scam!", "yeah right. Leyte, just for you we will cancel all the plans we had for tomorrow" said Celtic, "yup! We're going to visit your mother as well, cause we're a team!", "and team always stick together, no matter what!" Labrador and Celtic have made up their mind, their going with Leyte.

The following day, the PRISM promise left their hotel at 5.00 am, knowing that the traffic will get hard if they left any later, considering the location of the hotel is in a very busy district. After a 20 minute drive to the train station, the girls finally got their ticket, get on board and left to Leyte's hometown to visit her sick mother. The train trip took 2 hours, so in the meantime they had themselves a little chat, "girls, I really appreciate what you're doing for me right now!" Leyte said first, "Hey no problem, I already told you, we're a team, and team sticks with each other, no matter what!" Labrador responded, "Yeah, as usual she's right, but what I'm really thankful about is that no paparazzi are following us!" Celtic added, "well, we do leave the up early, so I'm guessing that the paparazzi haven't even woke up yet!" giggled Labrador. Then Labrador got remembered of the gift that she and Celtic haven't gave to Leyte yet, "oh yeah!, I almost forgot, this is a little gift that I bought for you at the mall yesterday!" then she gave Leyte the box of diamond accessories, Leyte opened it, she was shocked by what she saw, "what!?, lab, you shouldn't!" she said, "oh no Leyte, I insist!, it's just a little gift compared to the work you've done for the PRISM promise!" Labrador explained, then Celtic also gave her gift to Leyte, and turns out she loved it, "thank you very much for the gift girls, but I couldn't possibly take it, I've caused too much trouble for you girls, I got you lab scolded by the manager, and I also made Celtic done my chores, and I also got other PRISM member some trouble sometimes!, and I don't deserve these kind of expensive gift, so I'm giving it back to you" Leyte said in her low tone then she gave back her gift to Celtic and Labrador , and again Labrador and Celtic couldn't believe what they had heard from Leyte, as if last night got replaced by an extremely nice version of herself!, like a robot!.

And so the trip continuous, although it's still a bit awkward for Labrador and Celtic to chat with the new Leyte, considering that the three of them hardly ever have a good chat with each other like friend, they did anyway. "So... how old is your mother?" asked Labrador, "uhhh..., 540? I guess?" Leyte said awkwardly, "I guess? so you didn't exactly know how old your mother is?" asked Celtic suspiciously, her thought is beginning to go back to the scam, "hey, if you haven't seen your parents for more than 50 years, I'm sure that you'll forget most information about them!" Leyte said, "well I don't, my mom is 560 and my dad is 570, see!, I still remember!" replied Labrador, "my mom is 490 and my dad is 520" added Celtic, then Leyte got irritated "well the thing is that I don't really know how old my parents are ok!?" she said, "hey chill out ley!, it's not that we're forcing you to remember or anything, we just wanted to know, that's all!" said Labrador to calm Leyte down.

"Well, leaving that behind, what do you like to do with your parents when you were a child?" Labrador asked again, "ohh, if you want to know, I can give you some pictures!" Leyte then pulled out a small photo album from her bag and showed it to her curious friend, "wow!, you look quite different when you were a child!" said Celtic seeing the childhood photo of Leyte, in the photo there's a cheeky chubby purple haired girl along with her parents, "so this must be you when you're a child!, no offense, but you look fat in this picture!" Celtic said again, then Labrador hit Celtic with her elbow slowly, meaning not to be to rude toward the "new" Leyte, but instead of her old grumpy self, that would have been angry at this point, she instead said, "yeah!, it's like that, back then I was fat and very chubby, but maybe thanks to puberty, and my mom's extremely tough exercise I got slimmed down!" Leyte said with a smile on her face, again Labrador and Celtic were surprised how cute and pretty Leyte is when she smiled, instead of being angry all the time, "ohh!, I remembered, there once a friend of mine that has the same case as Leyte too, wow, she was fat when we were at middle school!, then after graduation we go to separate school, but 3 weeks ago, I met her at a shop downtown, I didn't recognize her back then, until she called me, at first I didn't realize who she is, but after carefully examining her voice, her hair, turns out it was her, and she lost like more than 50 kg's!" Celtic told her story, "hey I also once met this guy who..." and the three of them keep on chatting during their trip, at last Labrador and Celtic could see the better side of Leyte, at least for now.

And finally the 2 hours trip is over, the PRISM promise finally arrived at Leyte's hometown. "ahhh... finally!, we're here!" exclaimed Leyte while spreading her arms wide, "yeah, although that ride was pretty exciting, with the beautiful sceneries and all, nothing beats arriving at the location you wanted!" said Celtic, "that's not true!, actually the best part in a field trip is the ride to the location!" replied Labrador, "well that is if the case is a school field trip, but we are talking about a train ride to see a friend's sick mother here!" Celtic said back, but before Labrador could say another word Leyte had dragged both her and Celtic to the taxi "hey come on, I've already gotten us a taxi here!" Leyte said while dragging Labrador and Celtic, when they got on the taxi the driver said, "Where do you want to go mam?" he said in a seemingly annoyed tone, "to the angel feather hospital please!" Leyte replied with a smile, and again Labrador and Celtic still couldn't believe what they had seen, "ok the angel feather hos... WAIT A SECOND! I KNOW YOU!" suddenly the taxi driver shout in excitement, "YOU GIRLS ARE THE PRISM PROMISE ARENT YOU!?" he shouted again, "yes we are sir, is there anything we can do for you, perhaps sing!?" Leyte offered the man, "oh no no no! you don't have to sing for me!, just maybe..." the taxi driver stopped for a while, "maybe what sir?" Labrador asked, "maybe an autograph for my children at home, my daughter absolutely loves the PRISM!, especially you girls!, and she collected almost every PRISM merchandise, so maybe a little autograph will complete her collection, cause I don't have enough money to buy her any concert ticket" the man said, "well, certainly sir!, where should we sign?" said Celtic, then the man gave them a piece of paper and the three of them signed it, "thank you so much for this!, Ms. Labrador, Ms Celtic, and of course Ms. Leyte" the taxi driver thank the girls, "YOUR WELCOME!" the three of them said at the same time. Then they went to the hospital to see Leyte's sick mother, on the way Leyte told what happened to her mother to the taxi driver, he was surprised by what he had heard, and the story continued until they reached the hospital, "well thank you for the ride sir!" said Labrador while getting out of the taxi, "oh no Ms. Labrador, thank YOU!, it has been an honor driving you three, and Ms. Leyte, I pray that your mother will be cured soon!" the taxi driver said, "thank you for the pray!" Leyte replied. Then the taxi left, and the girls entered the hospital.

After they entered the hospital, Leyte went to the receptionist desk, "umm excuse me" she greeted, "yes mam, welcome to the angel feather international hospital, feather palace branch how may I help you?" the receptionist lady greeted back, "yes I would like to look in on Mrs. Rosanne Whillen please" Leyte answered, "ok let me check first..., ahh she is in room 729 on the 17th floor, but be careful she just woke up this morning from her coma" the receptionist answered, "we will be and thanks" replied Leyte, then they left the receptionist desk and went to the elevator, "your last name is Whilen?, so your full name is Leyte Whillen?" asked Celtic, then Leyte answered, "yeah its true, but my full name is actually Leytena Garcia Whillen, but as you know everyone only call me Leyte" she said, "your middle name is Garcia?" asked Labrador, "aw!, who cares what's my name is!, right now I only want to see my mom!" Leyte complained, and then they got up the elevator, searched for Leyte's mother room, and found it.

Leyte knocked at the door *knock knock knock* the door sounded, and then she opened the door. "mom, I'm here" Leyte said as she entered the room, "ley...te, dear is that... you?" an old woman said slowly, inside the room is an old purple haired mermaid lying on a hospital bed, beside her is an old man lying asleep, it looks like that he has been waking up looking after his wife all night. The hearing her daughter's voice she woke up, "huh... who is that?" the man woke up too, "look honey it's Leyte!" said the old woman happily, "ahh, so good to see you Leyte! Thanks for coming" the man said too, "it's good to see you too dad!, mom are you ok now?" Leyte asked anxiously, "yes, a lot better than yesterday, the doctor gave me just the medicine I needed! and thank you for visiting your mother" she said, then Leyte couldn't hold it anymore, she immediately hugged her mom full of love, "mom, I'm so worried about you, when... when I heard about you I thought... I thought..." then she cried while hugging her mother, "it's ok my dear... I'm better, now that your here" Leyte's mother said to stop her daughter from crying, then Labrador and Celtic entered the room, Leyte just realized she hasten introduce her friend to her parents, "oh yeah, mom, dad I'd like you to meet my friend, this is Labrador and Celtic" she said while introducing her band mate, "good day Mrs. Whillen, it's nice to see you" Labrador said while smiling, "hello there Mrs. Whillen, I'm Celtic, it's good to see you" Celtic said too, "hello their girls!, it's good to see you too, and thank you for taking care of Leyte!" replied Mrs. Whillen, "mom, don't say it like that!" said the embarrassed Leyte, then everybody giggled while Leyte's face is turning red.

After all of that, a nurse came, *knock knock knock* the door is knocked, "excuse me for interrupting, but it's time for Mrs. Whillen's medicine" the nurse said, "well, it's time for your medicine mom, me, Labrador and Celtic will be waiting outside, get well soon mom!" then the PRISM promise left the room for Leyte's mother to get her medicine. After they go out Labrador asked, "Hey Leyte, I just remembered, where are we going to stay tonight?", "what, I thought you are going to go back to the hotel after this visit?" Leyte asked back, "no! We are going to stay at least 1 day here, you know! Going around town, go to the mall, maybe watch a movie? It's going to be fun!" Celtic exclaimed, but Leyte just stared at them, "uhhh... I hate to break it to you guys, but this area is the suburban's meaning, near the countryside, and quite far from town!, so I'm afraid we can't do any of those thing's!" she said afterward, "well, what can we do here then?" Labrador asked, and then Leyte grinned, "why are you grinning? Cause nothing good comes when you're grinning like that!" Celtic then got scared, cause as she said before, every time Leyte grin like that nothing good ever happens!, like once after a concert at the capital Leyte grinned like that, and at the end Labrador and Celtic got lost in the city with nowhere to go for 5 hours, and there's another time Leyte also grinned like that and the PRISM promise almost got arrested by a police officer only because of a stupid cake!, although the details are still blurry that what happen. "Yeah, Celtic's right, when you grin nothing good ever happens!" Labrador said too, "aw, come on don't be like that, it's all water under the bridge, beside this is my hometown, I know this place back and forth, I'm sure I can even go around this place with my eyes closed!" exclaimed Leyte confidently, "WOW, you sure are confidence!" said Celtic, "well..., if you say so I'll believe you, but just because it's your hometown!" said Labrador, then Leyte smiled, "thanks lab!, ohh I've been planning this all day!, back when I was a little girl, there's a lot of fun things to do around this town!" she exclaimed. Suddenly the nurse came out of the room, meaning that Leyte's mother has already taken her medicine.

And so after saying goodbye to her mother and father Leyte took Celtic and Labrador around her hometown, they visited a lot of places, although some of the places are museum's there are also lots of place that they visit, like the coral park, the famous underwater zoo, and luckily they are just in time for the world famous kite festival, it has been the landmark of Leyte's hometown for age's, turns out Leyte's hometown isn't such a bad place after all!, after the exciting day at the town the PRISM promise went back to the coral park for an evening supper. "Wow Leyte!, I never thought that the activities in your hometown is so fun!" Celtic exclaimed, "Yeah, it's been a great day, at first I thought that it's going to be boring but turns out this has been an extremely great day, I especially like the kite festival!" Labrador said too, "thanks for the compliment lab, cel, it's also great that I can invite you two to the kite festival!" Leyte said back, but then Labrador got reminded of something, "ohh yeah, I almost forgot!, it's getting dark but we don't have a place to stay!", but Leyte just said, "it's ok, you can crash at my place!, it's not too far from here, a 5 minutes' walk is enough!", "well ok then we'll crash at your house!" said Celtic too.

After the 5 minutes' walk the three finally reached Leyte's house, actually it's more like a mansion than a house since its huge size, but it's already dusty because of no cleaning for these past few days. "Wow, so this is your house! Its HUGE" said Celtic while looking up Leyte's house, "well, it's not that big!" Leyte said, "are you kidding me?, not that big!?, this house is big enough for the whole PRISM to live in!, and you still think this house is not that big!?" exclaimed Labrador, finally Leyte said, "well ok it might be big, but its all, dusty now!, no one has cleaned this place for 3 days, so before we sleep I'm going to have to do some cleaning first", "eherm!, don't you mean WE have to do some cleaning before we sleep" tease Labrador, but Leyte shook her head saying "no, no, no, I couldn't possibly make you clean my house, you are my guest, and as the owner of this house, I'm in charge of making this house a good place for you to stay, but this time Labrador and Celtic shook their head, "no, no, no we are not your guest, we are your friend, and we are a team, and team...", "sticks by each other's side no matter what!, I get it!" said Leyte cutting Labrador's words, "well now you already know!, so why don't we all get in, clean this place, take a nice and relaxing bath, watch some TV's and go to bed!" suggest Celtic, "good idea, let's go!" then Labrador and Celtic swam inside the house but before they can enter the house Leyte shouted, "WAIT!, what about your clothes?, you couldn't possibly use my clothes!" she asked, "no worries, we brought some with us, it's in the bag, we knew we are going to stay here for tonight, so we brought some!" explained Labrador, "you girls really think this through did you?", "yup!" the two of them said.

Then they entered Leyte's huge "house", inside it there are two giant painting's, an art sculpture, a big sofa and two huge ladder leading to the second floor, and above the house hang's a big old fancy lamp, that actually still works!. While Labrador and Celtic is still mesmerized by Leyte's "house", Leyte herself has already brought some cleaning equipment like broom and mop, she even put on a cleaning maid outfit, and she brought two more for Celtic and Labrador, "hey!, what are you girls staring at!?, let's start cleaning!" the purple haired girl shouted, her voice echoed through the empty house, while Celtic and Labrador are still looking at Leyte's maid outfit, "do we really need to wear that?" Celtic asked, "well, of course!, you need to get into the spirit of cleaning!, otherwise the result won't be maximal!" Leyte said again, "well then, lets clean!" suddenly Labrador said, she picked up her maid outfit, put it on and started to mop the dusty floor, "well, if Labrador is doing it, then me too!" Celtic immediately picked up her green maid outfit, put it on and helped Labrador and Leyte cleaning the whole house, they worked very hard all evening to clean the house and finally after about 1 hour it's done.

*huff, huff, huff* panted the three of them, "*huff*, it's finally done!" said Leyte happily, "yeah, *Huff*, it's done, I can't believe we actually made it!"Celtic then said, "Well, you see! There is nothing that a little teamwork can't handle!" then Labrador said. "Well now that the whole house is already spotless, let's take a bath, who goes first?" Celtic asked, "oh there's no need for waiting each other to finish, my bathroom can hold up to 5 person, so we can all bath together at the same time!" and again upon hearing this Labrador and Celtic got shocked, "a bathroom for 5 people!?" the surprised Celtic said, "yup!, a bathroom for 5" replied Leyte, "well, what are we waiting for!, let's go then!" said Labrador, then they all went to the bathroom. as they got in, Celtic and Labrador are even more surprised in the inside, crystal clear wall, giant bathtub, and even a private Jacuzzi!, all of them are in this bathroom, "wow, this is bigger than I expected" said Celtic as she entered the bathroom, "welcome to my bathroom!, it's got water heater, a giant bathtub with adjustable water compression, and my personal favorite, my own private Jacuzzi!" she said as she point toward the Jacuzzi, then they had their shower, but it's not just any shower, it's the BEST shower in their live, usually they only took about 4-5 minutes to shower, but this time they took 1 hour just to shower!, all because of the fancy thing's that is in Leyte's bathroom.

And so, after they went inside Leyte house, they took an awesome bath, but their wonders didn't stop there, "man, that is the best bath I've had in my whole live!" exclaimed Celtic as she got out of the bathroom, "yeah, I couldn't agree more, that IS THE BEST BATH I'VE HAD IN MY LIVE!" Labrador exclaimed too while stretching her body, "well that not the best part, wait till you see my room!" Leyte then showed them to a room with a big door, in the door there's a sign hung in front of it, it said "LGW's room, do not enter without permission!, unless you are LGW", seeing it Labrador and Celtic giggled, "hihihi, who's LGW?" asked Celtic, "who do you think cel, of course its Leyte!" said Labrador, "ok, that explains the L, but what about the G and W?" Celtic asked again, "ugh!, don't you get it, LGW stand's for Leytena Garcia Whillen, a.k.a Leyte's full name!" explain Labrador, "hey can we please just skip the door sign part and just get in my room, I haven't seen it for ages!" exclaimed Leyte, then she got in her room, Labrador and Celtic followed.

And inside the Leyte's room, its better then what Labrador and Celtic would have imagine, "am I really seeing what I'm seeing?", "50 inch 3D plasma screen TV, an aqua water bed, and a Stargate imported LCD computer, and DVD player!, man this is the best room I've ever seen" the two exclaimed in excitement, "but I thought you haven't visited this place for more than 50 years, but how come you still have all this fancy gadget?" asked Labrador, "well, let's just say that my parents are a bit different" said Leyte awkwardly, "what do you mean different?" asked Celtic, "well, you see, not like other parents who spend their day's doing work in office's, or watching TV at home, my parents prefer to live the life of a teenager!" explained Leyte, "what do you mean?" asked Labrador again, "as I'm saying, my parents prefer to live like a teenager, they still play online games, doing silly magic tricks, they're not even ashamed kissing each other in public, just like a new boyfriend and girlfriend!, and sometimes it drives me crazy!" Leyte explained again, Labrador and Celtic couldn't believe what they have heard, "so your room...", "yes my old room, this room, is actually my parents current bedroom, but they say I could use this room just for tonight, you know, to have a sleepover party with you girls!, maybe?" Leyte said doubtfully again, trying to make this night fun for the three of them, "well, it has been more than 50 years since we became a team, but we have never had a sleepover yet, so why not now?" Labrador said, while turning on the music, trying to make the night their first sleepover, "yeah, lab is right, we are a team but we haven't had any sleepover yet! I'm sure the others have already done at least 3 sleepovers during their carrier, so if you want to do it, tonight is a perfect time!" Celtic also agreed on their sleepover, finally Leyte smiled and said, "well what are you waiting for! Let's start!", then the night finally starts.

By the time that they start its about 8.30 pm, so they still have some time to spare before midnight, Celtic started the night with her homemade fish steak (she has been taking lessons from Caspi), they enjoyed every bite of it, and after the quick dinner, they continued with a little karaoke contest, and of course Leyte won it with the perfect score of 100/100, then by the time they finished their little contest its already about 9.00 pm, meaning the night show is starting, and they don't want to miss it. During their movie Labrador asked, "So Leyte, are you going to come back with us tomorrow?" Leyte shook her head, "no, I won't be coming with you girls back, I still need to look after my mother, I'll go back once she has fully recovered" she said, "we understand, but how long are you going to stay here?" Celtic asked again, "well I guess for about one or two weeks, maybe two in a half, just to make sure my mom is alright!" Leyte answered, not soon after the phone rang, "I'll go get it!" then Leyte picked up the phone, at first she was happy but as the phone call goes on her face became sadder and sadder, until the phone call ends. Leyte went back to her room.

"So, who was it?" asked Labrador, "it's my dad, he said my mom will be ready to leave the hospital in 2 days" Leyte replied, "and why the long face?, aren't you happy your mom is coming out of the hospital!?" Celtic asked again, "well, I am happy that my mother is getting out of the hospital, but..." Leyte stopped for a while, she looked very worried with something, "but what, you can tell us anything!" said Labrador, then Leyte rubbed her finger together, "your calling a cat!?" asked Celtic cluelessly, then Labrador hit her in the arm again, "no silly! It's about cash isn't it Leyte?" Labrador asked in a low tone, Leyte nodded "I really don't know what to do now!, when my father called he said that his cash isn't enough to cover my mom's hospital bill, so he called me for help, asking me if I have some cash to spare, so I said "well, sure!, how much!?", but when he mentioned the amount I just got shocked, even I don't have that amount of money in my hands right now!" Leyte then began to drop a tear, "how much did your mom need" asked Celtic, "about...200" Leyte said slowly, "200 MILLION!?" shouted Labrador and Celtic, then Leyte nodded again, "what 200 million!?, what kind of hospital would cost that much in 7 nights!, it's ridiculous!" exclaimed Celtic, but Labrador reminded her, "cel!, it is the Angel Feather international hospital!, of course it's expensive!, and may I remind you that Mrs. Whillen isn't just in any branch of the hospital, she is in the main branch of the angel feather, the Feather Palace!, a.k.a the most prestigious hospital in the whole Cray!" Labrador exclaimed back. "Well you do have a point, but still how on earth does 7 nights in a hospital cost 200 million!?" Celtic asked confusedly, then the others got confused too, "well have you asked your father about the details, maybe it's a miscalculation!" convinced Labrador, but again Leyte shook her head, "no, it's not a miscalculation, that the exact amount of money my father told me, at first he also doesn't believe it, but he double, no TRIPLE checked the bill, and the details are all clear, it cost 200 MILLION!" Leyte explained, then she just lay down in her bed with her face toward the pillow and cried, Labrador and Celtic feels sorry for their friend, first her mother got sick, then her family couldn't pay the extremely expensive hospital bill, just then a thought crosses Labrador's mind, she got remembered of her bonus, "hey cel!" Labrador whispered, "What? And why are you whispering!?, can't you see that Leyte's broken!?" whispered Celtic back, "I know, that's why we should help her!" Labrador whispered again, Celtic rubbed her head; she seems confused by Labrador's word, "do you still remember our bonus?" asked Labrador, then Celtic finally got it, "ohhh... I know what you mean, but is it really worth it, as I said before this could be another scam!" whispered Celtic back, "Celtic!, how could you say that!?, you've seen it with your own two eyes, Leyte's mother is in hospital!, and you also heard about the hospital bill right!?" Labrador said, and then Celtic finally agreed with Labrador.

Labrador and Celtic then approached Leyte, "hey ley" Labrador took a seat next to her said friend, Leyte stopped for a while, her face is read, tears are still coming down her eyes, she looks horrible, "yeah...what?" she asked, Labrador took out an envelope filled with her bonus, and she gave it to Leyte, Celtic did the same, "what.. What is... this?" Leyte asked while holding the envelope, "it's my bonus" Labrador answered, "What... bonus?", then Labrador and Celtic explained the whole bonus story, starting from the deal, until the day they went to the mall. "so that about it then" said Labrador after done explaining, "so you got this bonus from the manager, but your giving it to me?" asked Leyte, Labrador and Celtic nodded, "your mother needed those money more than us, so we're giving it to you, and the gift that we bought you, you can have those too" said Labrador with a smile, Leyte couldn't say a word, she was star struck by the kindness of her comrade, then she hugged them both tightly, and cried while continuously saying thank you, Labrador and Celtic hugged her back, "you're welcome" both of them said slowly to their crying friend.

The next day, Labrador and Celtic woke up early in the morning, while as usual Leyte is still sleeping, after taking their bath, they eat breakfast made by Celtic, after their breakfast Leyte then woke up, realizing she is late, she immediately took a shower, and quickly eat her breakfast, "hey slow down ley, you gonna choke if you eat that fast!" said Labrador while eating her breakfast, "sorry I woke up late, I need to finish my breakfast quickly so I can take you two to the train station!" then Leyte ate again, Labrador and Celtic could only giggle. After the breakfast the three of them got to the train station, Labrador and Celtic bought their ticket and they waited for their train that is supposed to leave on 7.00 am, by that time it's about 6.30 am. During the time, the PRISM promise waited at the waiting room, suddenly one of their song's got played over the intercom, they quickly sing along, not soon after everyone noticed the similar voice, they began to crowd the place the PRISM promise are waiting, but the girls doesn't realize this until one of man shouted, "HEY EVERYONE!, ITS THE PRISM PROMISE!" hearing this everyone immediately ran toward their idol, some are asking for photographs, some asked for signature sign, and some are even to excited to do anything and ended up fainting!, the quiet train station soon turned to a wild place, and the girls are also having a hard time with the crowd, they were surprised that more than 200 people are coming at them at the same time, but they eventually got out of the crowd, and they manage to hide in the supply closet, somehow.

"huff, huff, huff, WHAT WAS THAT!?", "SHHHHHH!" Leyte and Labrador quickly shut Celtic's mouth with their hand, "be quiet! They might find us!, and I don't want to get crowded like that ever again!" whispered Labrador with a loud voice, "yeah, if you shout like that, they'll find us!" Leyte agreed, "well how long are we going to hide here?! Our train is leaving in 10 minutes!" warn Celtic, "hmm..." Labrador and Leyte mumbled to think of a way to get out, Labrador started to look around the room for something that they could use, then she saw 2 janitor uniform in the closet and an empty trash bucket, "girls, I've got an idea!" Labrador said, not soon after the three of them manage to exit the janitor closet undetected, and they reached their train platform, "aw! I really hate this!" Leyte said from the empty trash bucket, "shhh! Be quiet! They might find out that we're out! And don't you dare complain, you fairly lost the paper rock scissor game to Celtic 3 times! So you've got to be in the trash bucket!" Labrador said in her janitor uniform disguise, and Celtic only smiled childishly to Leyte, "hmph!" grunted Leyte, then she got back to her trash bucket.

So after all the commotion the three finally got to the train platform, with 3 minutes to spare. After arriving at their train platform Labrador and Celtic immediately got out of their disguise, and Leyte got out of her trash bin, "well, guess this is goodbye huh?" Leyte said, "what do you mean?, you will only be here for 1-2 weeks!, this is FAR from goodbye!" Celtic said back, "yeah Celtic's right, this is not goodbye, it's not like you're going to stay here forever!" Labrador said too, Leyte smiled "well your right, this is not goodbye, and I'll pray for your success!" she said, "and we'll pray for your mother's well being!" replied Labrador, "well gotta go home now, I need a bath after all those time in that trash bucket" Leyte said, Labrador and Celtic giggled. "HEY EVERYONE!, I'VE FOUND PRISM PROMISE AGAIN!, ITS THIS WAY!" suddenly a man's shout is heard from the far side of the train tracks behind them, and the girls could see a bundle of people running toward them, about more than 200, "GO GO GO, get in your train!, hurry before they got here!" shouted Leyte then Labrador and Celtic got in their train, not soon after the train left, Leyte swam following the train while waving her hand to her friend, Labrador and Celtic did the same, a moment after that the train is nowhere to be seen, so Leyte quickly swam home so that she can escape the crazy crowd of fans, and take a nice relaxing bath.

And so after all the trouble that they had on the train station Labrador and Celtic manage to got in their train just in time with the help of Leyte. On their way back to their hotel they chatted and laughed about Leyte, her parents, her huge "house", and her new attitude. Actually they wished that they could stay there longer, but the problem is tomorrow morning is check out day for the PRISM, and they still have to pack their things and Leyte's, so they have to go back. "So Celtic, do you still think that Leyte is scamming? Huh? huh?" asked Labrador sarcastically while leaning toward Celtic, then Celtic said, "ok ok, you got me!, I was wrong about Leyte, she is turning into a very good person now!" Celtic said, Labrador smiled happily. After that the two of them fell asleep in the train due to the slow music and the fatigue they got after running away from the crazy fans for more than 20 minutes. When they have reached their destination the train bell woke them up, they got off the train and took a cab back to their hotel.

When Labrador and Celtic entered the hotel lobby, they saw Lumiere and Mercure of the PRISM romance, "hey, where have you girls been? We haven't seen you girls all day yesterday!" exclaimed Lumiere, "yeah! We even thought you were kidnapped or something! And where is Leyte, sent she with you two yesterday?" asked Mercure, "wow, wow easy with the question's!, I'll explain the situation later, but right now we still have a lot of things to do, like packing our stuff" said Labrador, "well ok, but be sure to tell us the whole story ok!?" Lumiere said, Labrador and Celtic nodded. After that they went inside their room, do some cleaning and packing and finally they finished at about 9.30, since its holiday and they have nothing to do they eventually got bored of watching TV all day, "ugh, this is so boring!" exclaimed Labrador while lying on her bed, then she turned right and saw Celtic was about to leave the room, "hey cel!, where are you going?" asked Labrador, Celtic turned around, "well I was about to go to the kitchen" he said, Labrador looks confused "why?"She asked again, "I'm going to take another cooking lesson with Caspi, this time we're baking chocolate fudge cakes!" Celtic explained, then Labrador said "well, can I come?, I'll be very bored here with you cooking, and since its holiday I have nothing else to do, so...", "sure why not!, bring your apron ok!" then Labrador got up and picked up her apron, the two of them then went to the kitchen, "hey Caspi!" greeted Celtic, "hey!, you ready for another lesson?" said caspi back, "sure, oh and this time can lab joined in, she's bored!" said Celtic, Labrador could only giggle in embarrassment, "sure!, the more the merrier!" replied Caspi, then the three spend the whole day baking 1 big chocolate cake, they had lots of fun while making it, and it's also Labrador's first experience to cook anything, considering that she was born from a blueblood family, she hardly ever gets any chance to cook.

On the evening the group gathers around in the dining room for dinner, and for desert, chocolate fudge cake!, "ok this will be our last dinner together here, tomorrow we're going to check out of the hotel, and get back to the mansion, so let's make this the best dinner yet!" the manager said, the whole group cheers, then the dinner began. In the middle of the dinner Lumiere got remembered, "hey lab, weren't you gonna tell us about your and Celtic's little adventure yesterday?", "and weren't you going to tell us about Leyte's little change?" Mercure asked too, "ok ok I'm telling!" Labrador said, and so she began explaining what happened yesterday, about Leyte's parents, her huge "house", her new attitude and her hometown. "Wow, so that's what happened", "I couldn't believe it, Leyte actually did that", "I guess she really has changed", comments keep pouring in from the PRISM members, they were shocked by Leyte's sudden change, "well, thank you for the share you two" the manager said as she chewed her fried prawn, "you're welcome!" said the two back. Then the dinner continuous.

The holiday goes on, but it's not all fun and games, the girls got them self a little summer job, the PRISM romance got a job to be a dance choreographer for a school dance event, the PRISM image got a request to be on a TV show for an interview, the PRISM miracle got to volunteer in a fund raising concert for an orphanage, and the PRISM smile got a request to be on a famous game show!, but sadly the PRISM promise didn't get a job they could accept yet. "so what are you going to do this summer?" asked Labrador while lying on her bed with her head upside-down, she is watching the TV while chewing on some cookies on her mouth, "don't know yet, I just got a request to play in a little musical movie this summer, but I haven't accept it yet, how about you?" asked Celtic back while doing the same thing as Labrador, eating cookies while lying on her bed with her head upside down, "well, guess I don't know too!, with Leyte looking after her mother, the PRISM promise isn't complete, and its gonna be hard to get a summer job without the PRISM promise being complete!, since we're always performing together most of the time" Labrador exclaimed, Celtic only nodded, then the two kept on watching TV, they kept on changing position, ate different snack, but none of them worked, eventually they fell asleep of boredom.

So just like that the day ends, and the holiday continues, Labrador and Celtic waited for Leyte to go back from her hometown, so they can do some activities together. They waited and waited, 1 week, 2 week's, 3 week's, 1 month, but she didn't come back, the two of them began to worry about Leyte, "hey don't you think it's time for Leyte to go back?" asked Labrador one day, "yeah, but she's taking care of her mother right?, so no need to worry!" said Celtic back to calm Labrador down, "yes I know she's taking care of her mother, but she said that she will only be there for 2-3 weeks, and now it's already 1 month!" exclaimed Labrador again, just then Celtic also began to worry, "hmm..., your right, it's been a month and she hasen't called, or give us any information about her!" said Celtic. while Labrador is still worrying, Celtic smelled something fishy about Leyte again, her thoughts went back to the fact that this whole thing is a scam, "hey lab" suddenly Celtic aid after thinking, "yeah what?, do you know what happen to Leyte?" asked Labrador, "not exactly!, but here's a thought, what if this is all just a scam that Leyte put up?" said Celtic, but again Labrador disagreed, "what!?, how could you still think of that!?, you've seen what happen, from her mother to her house, how could it possibly be fake?", "yes I know!, but she hasn't called or give us any information in a month!, and she promised to get back in only 2-3 weeks!, doesn't that make you feel a little suspicious!?" said Celtic back, then Labrador snapped, she thought of what her friend just said, and she does have a point. "hmm... your probably right, but still I believe in her!" Labrador is still convinced that this is not any of the "old" Leyte's scam, "huff" Celtic then sighed, "fine if you still believe that, but just for checking that Leyte is alright, I say tomorrow we go back to Leyte's hometown!" suggest Celtic afterword, "fine, if you need me to prove that Leyte is not scamming let's go!" replied Labrador.

The next day the girls woke up early in the morning, they went to the train station and got them self the ticket they need, after waiting for about 15 munities their train left for Leyte's hometown. After the 2 hour trip they finally arrived at their destination, "so we've arrived, what now?" asked Labrador, "well first to check if she is alright, we go to her house" replied Celtic, and then they left. but as soon as they got to Leyte's house, all they saw is nothing but a group of paparazzi surrounding Leyte's house, some bringing camera, some bringing microphone for interview, it looks like a press conference, "what happened here?" they girls mumbled to them self, so curiously both of them got in the crowd of paparazzi, "ugh... man!, where does these people come from!?" shouted Celtic, hearing Celtic's shout Leyte shouted back, "ahhh! Look who's here my old friend Labrador and Celtic!, I'd like you to meet the crew of the Idol magazine, they are here to interview me", then the two turned their head toward Leyte, and there they saw Leyte dressed in white and covered with diamond jeweler, the same dress and jewelry gift that Labrador and Celtic gave her, "Leyte what is the meaning of this!?, why are you dressed like that, and why are these people here!?, I thought this is supposed to be your family's private house!" asked Labrador, but Leyte just laughed like crazy, "hahahahahahahaha!, ow man!, I totally got you two!, hahahahaha" Leyte continued to laugh, Labrador is starting to lose patience hearing Leyte's insane laugh, until she had enough of it "Leyte!, we are not here for games!, TELL US WHAT THIS IS ALL ABOUT NOW!" demand Labrador while shouting, then the whole thing froze, paralyzed by Labrador shout, but Leyte wouldn't listen, she just keep on laughing, Labrador and Celtic waited for her insanity to stop.

After Leyte stopped her laugh, she started to speak, "well, our 1 month reunion didn't start good did it lab?" asked Leyte sarcastically, then she laughed again, Labrador couldn't handle it anymore, "LEYTE, TELL US WHAT IS HAPPENING NOW!" she shouted again, "fine I'll tell you what happened". Leyte began her story, "so after the day you left me, I started this whole thing", "what whole thing?" asked Celtic, "my solo carrier!, what else!?" exclaimed Leyte, then she continued, "with the money you gave me I could hire a good manager, pay all the actors, get me a good crew, and I still have some money to spend on myself!", hearing this Labrador and Celtic got even more confused, "what actors?, a manager?, a crew?, what is going on here!?" these word's just keep spinning on their mind endlessly, then Leyte explained again, "ok, let me tell you the whole story, after you left me at my hometown, I searched the place for a good manager and crew I could use for my solo carrier, after about 1 week searching, I finally found what I need!...", "what about your parents!?, what happened to them?" asked Labrador cutting Leyte's word, but again Leyte just laughed like a maniac.

"you two still don't get it do you!, those people were just actors and actress!, they weren't my real parents!, the main thing is YOU JUST GOT SCAMMED BY ME!, AGAIN!" shouted Leyte right in front of the two's faces, Labrador and Celtic still couldn't believe what they just heard, thousand's of unanswered questions are still haunting their mind, and looking at her friend's confused face Leyte laughed again. "So all of those people were just fake?" asked Celtic to herself, Leyte overheard and said, "Yes Celtic my friend those people are just actors and actress I hired. I lied to them saying that I was practicing for a drama, and they believed! What a bunch of idiots!" insulted Leyte. "and all of those nice things you did is just for us to give our money to you!?" asked Celtic again, Leyte only nodded, "how long have you been planning for this?" asked Celtic 1 last time, "I don't quite remember, but it's been a long time I wanted to get out of PRISM!, I'm getting sick of all of you!, you guys and all of your teamwork, and love, and all the other bullshit's you've been giving me! So I decided to leave and do me a solo carrier, but I need money and a crew, so I made this plan. First, I pretended that my mom is sick and visit her, second, act nice so you two wouldn't get suspicious, and third, say that I don't have enough money to pay for my mom's hospital, then out of the blue you girls gave me all your bonus money!, I can't believe how stupid you two are!, HAHAHAHA" laughed Leyte again.

Finally after hearing all of Leyte's explanation *slap* a loud sound echoed through the air, a red mark is printed on Leyte's face. Labrador slapped Leyte so hard that she fell to the ground, Leyte's bodyguard immediately secured both Labrador and Celtic, but despite of this Labrador doesn't care, "HOW COULD YOU DO THIS LEYTE!?" she shouted in anger, lots of tears roll down her eyes to her cheek, "why Leyte, why?, why on Cray would you do this to us!, I thought we were friend, we're the PRISM promise, we stood together as a team right?, so why...why...why!?..." then Labrador cried in silent, Celtic could only looked at her friend, she knew how devastated her heart must have been right now, she trusted Leyte with all her heart, she believed that Leyte has turned for the better, she trusted Leyte with their bonus to pay for her mother's hospital but in the end she was betrayed by her. And even tough Leyte was slapped hard on the cheek she could still stand up and said, "Labrador, mark these word's I'm about to say to you! PRISM PROMISE IS NO LONGER ALIVE!" she shouted, and then she went back to her house leaving her two friends behind.

"let's go Celtic there's no more point of us being here, let's go home" said Labrador slowly after all her trouble with Leyte, tears are still flowing down from her cheek, that when Celtic realized that Labrador has had it, Celtic only nodded and both of them walked away from the crowds, going home in sadness, their hearts were broken, shattered to hundreds of millions of pieces. They went back to the train station after a useless visit to their good-for-nothing friend. As soon as they walked inside the train, everyone inside the train is silenced, looking at their face, as if the whole entire train is sad them self!. After taking another tiring 2 hours trip back home, both of them quickly ran to their room and locked them self in there. The rest of the PRISM could only look at their friend in sadness, wondering what happened, but not Rosa, softly she knocked on the front of Labrador's room, "lab, are you ok?, why are you crying?" asked Rosa softly as she opened the room door, "huh... yeah sure I'm fine!" lied Labrador, Rosa makes a frown on her face, "lab, don't lie to me!, we've been friends for a long time, so I know all your tricks, now tell me what happen" demand Rosa, Labrador finally told her friend the truth, she told Rosa Leyte's betrayal, all her plans, and her scam. Rosa couldn't believe what she had heard, the person she thought was turning for the good is still bad, "guess it's my fault for believing in Leyte's scam is it huh rose?, I should have known and I should have believe in Celtic all along!, but I was too naive to understand, and the worst part is that I even drag Celtic to this trouble!" said Labrador mocking herself, Rosa quickly shook her head, saying "NO, that not true lab!, it's her fault not yours or Celtic's!..." "that true lab, it's not your fault!" shouted Celtic from her bed, "and I'm not mad for you not believing in me, we're a team and we're in this together!, so don't take all the burden yourself ok?" continued Celtic with a small smile on her face, Labrador snapped out of her sadness after seeing Celtic's smile, "your right Celtic, but what now the PRISM promise can't possibly perform without Leyte!" said Labrador, 'hmmm" the 3 mumbled while thinking, its true tough that the PRISM promise couldn't possibly perform without Leyte, considering that Leyte is the "golden voice" of the PRISM promise.

And so with no solution on Leyte's problem, Labrador told their manager what happened, at first the manager thought that it was only a joke, but after seeing Labrador's seriousness, this is no joke. "so your serious lab?, Leyte quit!?" asked the manager who is shocked, Labrador only nodded, the manager quickly took out her phone and called Leyte, but no answer, she tried it again, but again, no answer, "it's useless mam" said Labrador "she changed her number and no one knows what it is, her house cant also be reached, her bodyguards won't let any of the PRISM member to enter" she continued. Realizing that her idol group is in danger the manager held an emergency band meeting.

Roughly at 4 pm the meeting starts, "girls, we are holding an emergency band meeting here, I'm sure some of you have heard this, and some of you haven't, but I'm still going to tell. For those of you who didn't know..." the manager got silenced a bit, "LEYTE HAS LEFT AND QUIT THE PRISM!" she shouted, some of the PRISM member were shocked just like the manager, and some are confused, "but why?" asked clear, "apparently she has been planning this all along, from the start of the PRISM Leyte never wanted to band with us, she just wants the money, and so she planned this whole scam on me and Celtic!" explained Labrador, "what scam?" asked vert, then Labrador and Celtic explained to everyone what happened. "so to cut the story short, you got tricked by Leyte by saying that her mother is sick and she needed money, but when you give her the money she betrayed you and go on a solo!?" vert asked again, Labrador and Celtic nodded, "wow, for a scam that's a pretty good one!, I've got to hand it to her!" instead of feeling sorry for her friend's, vert is impressed by Leyte's scam, Rosa quickly gave her a hit in the head, "ouch! That hurts you know!" but Rosa ignored her.

"so what now?, do we just wait for Leyte to come back?", "that just the same as telling a cat to drive your car!, impossible!" replied Celtic, "so back to the topic, what to do now?" asked vert again, "can't you do anything ms. Manager, is quitting the group without notice even allowed in the contract?" asked Labrador, "I'm afraid yes lab, the contract says "the artist (which is Leyte) may be released from the contract if he/she decided to quit the band and go on a solo carrier as long as he/she has enough resources (which is the money) to go on solo", so for now there is nothing that we can do" explain the manager. "so there really is noting that we can do, I guess the PRISM promise will break up then!", "don't be so negative Celtic!, there is still 2 more weeks before the new season began, maybe we will find a way to get Leyte back!" said Labrador. "Well I guess that wraps up our meeting for today, if anyone knows something about Leyte, please contact me! You all may leave" said the manager.

And so they waited, waited and waited, but nothing came, no information, no calls, no nothing! Even until the new season began Leyte was a no show, but the fans demand's Leyte, shows couldn't go without her, because Leyte is one of the fans favorite singers because of her "golden voice", press conference were held everywhere, starting from big cities to small town suburbs, and the fans were growing impatient toward the PRISM's incompetency toward this huge problem, but little that the fans know that the member of the PRISM is working their ass of trying to contact Leyte, the PRISM's rating in the entertainment plumage down so badly that the while band was almost forced to break up, but miraculously the manage to avoid the crises, by the help of still believing hardcore fans, but the PRISM's fear that even the hardcore fans could even turn agents them if Leyte doesn't go back to the PRISM.

So far it has been 3 months since Leyte's disapearance, and the PRISM's condition is realy bad now they're losing their fans, they had troubles on money (because of the little amount of concert they were offered, since there is no leyte) and they even almost lost electricity on their mansion because of the budget problem. This is trully the lowest possible point for the PRISM to be on!. one night on the PRISM mansion, Labrador and Celtic were having a conversation, "this is bad, if Leyte doesn't come back what will happen?" Labrador mumbled to herself, its already 12 pm but Labrador haven't slept yet, her mind is so worried about the PRISM that her eyes won't even shut, "huh... lab, your still up, why won't you sleep?, you know that sleeping late isn't good for you right?" asked Celtic crawling out of her blanket and sitting on her bed, apparently she got woken up by Labrador's voice, "ohh Celtic!, sorry am I mumbling so loud that I wake you up, again sorry!" Labrador apologizes, "nah it's ok!, let me guess it's about Leyte and PRISM again right?" asked Celtic, Labrador nodded, "I know you told me to take it slowly, but I just can't, there is something inside of me that says I'm to blame for all of this!" said Labrador, "look i wont even blame you if you want to quit the band, at this rate the band is going to go bankrupt anyway!" she continued, "LAB!, DONT SAY SUCH BAD THING'S!" shouted celtic.

"shhh! Celtic if you shout, you will wake up other people!", "I don't care!, this really isn't like you lab!, your usually a very positive and optimistic mermaid, but since the Leyte incident you've changed lab!" Celtic shouted again, "but I fear about the band!" replied Labrador, "well are you going to let the fear consume you!?, no right?, look I also fear the band is going to go bankrupt, but I still keep an open mind, and once again I said, I DONT BLAME YOU! this whole thing is not your fault, it's Leyte's" only after hearing these word's that Labrador realized her mistake, " your right, keeping myself sad like this won't help us go anywhere" said Labrador, "good, now go get some sleep, you're going to need it!" command Celtic, but when Celtic was about to sleep again, "cel wait!", "what?" "Why don't we pray first, ask god for His help, maybe tomorrow will be better!" "Ok then" then both of them prayed to the God, and after their prayers they went to bed this time Labrador has calmed down.

The next day, Labrador got up from her bed, took a long shower, got dressed and walked down the stairs, her eyes are still tired and her mouth is still yawning, probably because she slept at 12 pm last night. "morning lab are you still tired?" greeted Celtic from the breakfast table, Labrador nodded while rubbing her right eye, seeing this ms Riviere stopped her meal and said "why don't the two of you go for a walk around the park maybe you'll feel better" suggest ms. Riviere, "hey lab that's not a bad idea, so wanna go?" asked Celtic, again Labrador only nodded, she seems really tired "well ok then let me get changed, then we can go" the Celtic quickly swam to her room and changed from her pajamas to her clothes, after that they went to the park for a walk, "so feeling any better now lab?" asked Celtic, "not really but I'm getting better!" replied Labrador, " well good for you then!", said Celtic back as they continued their little walk, after a little game of chess, some ice cream and a relaxing walk under the morning sun, eventually Labrador manage to go back to her usual self, the happy, optimistic mermaid.

But on their way back home something caught Labrador's attention. As they swim home from the park Labrador looked to her left and saw something on the corner of the road, "hey Celtic, what's that?" she asked her friend, Celtic stopped eating her ice cream and looked at the thing Labrador is pointing at, "it looks like a... GIRL! AND SHE'S UNCONSCIOUS" she exclaimed, "what! a girl?, we've got to help her!" they quickly swam near the girl, but the closer they swam the more familiar the girl looks, and as they reached the girl, they looked at her face, seeing her face Labrador and Celtic could only stay motionless, they don't know what to say nor what to do!, "this...this girl is..." said Labrador tattered, "its...its LEYTE!" shouted Celtic she shouted so loud that everyone in the street could heard her, finally Labrador got back to her senses, "are you sure that's Leyte?" asked Labrador, "of course! Just look at her, those eyes, her purple hair, and that arrogance in her face! (She still looks arrogant even in her faint), there's no doubt that this is Leyte!" shouted Celtic, "Ok ok first let's get her to the mansion, then we can sort thing's out there" said labrador, then both of them carried the faint leyte back to the PRISM mansion, her hand's were cold, her eyes were black, and her lips were blue, looks like she fainted yesterday night when the wind is cold and she collapses in the corner of the street, thats why no one saw her.

And so after finding the unconscious Leyte lying on the street, Labrador and Celtic quickie swam home to have her treated. "EVERYONE WE NEED HELP HERE!" shouted Labrador as she entered the PRISM mansion, then Rosa showed up, "hey lab how was the wa... OH MY GOD!, IS THAT LEYTE!?" Rosa shouted as she swam toward the faint mermaid, "yes it's her, now please call a doctor, and call the manager too!" said Celtic, Rosa nodded and quickly called a doctor. Meanwhile, Labrador and Celtic put Leyte to her bed waiting for the doctor to come. Not soon after PRISM's manager came to see Leyte. Without knocking on the door the manager just walked in the room, "lab, cel is Leyte alright?" asked the manager, "I'm not sure!" replied Celtic, "well, have you called a doctor?" asked the manager again, "yes we have she's on her way here!, now what do we do?" asked Labrador, "well her body is really cold, so go get some warm water and a small towel, we should regulate her body temperature first than we let her rest until the doctor come" said the manager, the girls quickly moved to help Leyte and thankfully her body doesn't seem to be cold anymore.

Not soon after, the doctor came, "the doctors here!" said Rosa, the doctor came in and examined Leyte, after several munities of examining the doctor said, "well, her live itself isn't in danger, but..." the doctor stopped for a while, "but what doc?" asked Labrador, "but her body is in really bad shape, from the looks of it she haven't eaten anything for the past week, and she has slept outside every day, and since the date is nearing winter the air must be pretty cold outside, so that's why she's like this." Explained the doctor, "will she be ok doc?" asked Celtic afterword, "well I must say that this girl is really lucky, if she stayed even 1 more hour in the cold air she might be dead by now!, but right now she is OK she just need some rest, and a lot of nutritious food!, I'll give you a prescription of the medicines she needed for the next 2 weeks. Well that's all I'll take my leave now!" said the doctor as she ended her explenation, "wait doc what about the payment?" asked the manager to the doctor, "you all dont need to pay, after all i dont like taking money from my favorite idols! Hihihi!" the doctor gigled then she left, "thanks so much doctor Danielle!" exclamed the manager.

About 12 hours after the doctor left, Leyte finally woke up. At that time it was about 1 am in the morning. "Ugh... where am I" grunted Leyte, hearing noises Celtic (who is a light sleeper) woke up, meanwhile Labrador is still sleeping tightly. "Well well, if it isn't Leyte, THE TRAITOR!" said Celtic in a loud voice, "what... Celtic, so that means, I'm in the PRISM mansion!" the shocked Leyte said, "that's right the PRISM, the group that you betrayed and you left heartlessly!" insult Celtic, "wait... wait cel, I...I didn't mean to..." said Leyte tattered, her mouth is still cold from the air, "didn't mean to what, ABANDON THE PRISM, TOOK ALL OF ME AND LABRADOR'S MONEY AND BROKE OUR HEARTS AND TRUST, IS THAT IT HUH?, THAT'S WHAT YOU "DIDNT MEAN" TO DO HUH!?" yelled Celtic, unknown to her, her loud sound have woken up Labrador. "Noo...noo that's not... what I ment and I...I'm SO...SORRY!" said Leyte while crying, "WELL IT'S TO LATE! NOW GET OUT!" shouted Celtic again, her face is red her eyes are full of anger, and her hand is just begging to slap Leyte's face. "please... please don't... don't kick me out!, I have nowhere else to go!, I'll be good I PROMISE!" then *SLAP* a loud noise echoed through the room, "DONT YOU EVER DISGRACE THE NAME PROMISE EVER AGAIN!" shouted Celtic as she slapped Leyte's face hard, but suddenly, "CELTIC THATS ENOUGH!" Labrador shouted from her bed, "can't you see that Leyte has had enough punishment!" she continued, "but lab look at what she has done!, she nearly destroyed the PRISM and you still want a person like her to be forgiven!" exclaimed Celtic, but Labrador nodded, "lab...Labrador... thank you!" said Leyte as she crawled to Labrador while crying, her body is still very weak she can't even stand up, Labrador held her up and hugged Leyte.

"Now explain what happened!" demand Labrador, "Ok... I'll tell, so after the day left the PRISM, I went on with my carrier, but not long after people started quitting, they said I was selfish, and my demands were childish, they even said that they were treated as slaves not friend's, at first I don't care, but after 1 month even my new manager wants to quit and eventually she did, then I was left with no one, I started finding new ones but no one wanted to work for me, then I remembered your word's and I finally know my mistake, I tried to apologize but everyone thinks' it's just another one of my scam!" then Leyte started crying again, but she continued "so I desperately try to take care of myself, but I couldn't, people started calling me to collect their debts that I owe them, but I couldn't pay them anything, so as a final measure I sold my entire house and all that is in it, I manage to pay all my debts but I don't have any money, clothes or food left, so I decided to walk back here, to the PRISM mansion, hoping that you will accept me back but I ended up fainting in the corner of the street, that's where you two find me" said Leyte ending her story.

drops after drops of tears flow down her cheek, "Labrador, Celtic... I know I have been nothing but trouble for you two but..." Leyte stopped for a while, "but what?" asked Celtic, then suddenly out of the blue Leyte hugged her friend while shouting "I'M SORRY!, I'M SO SORRY!" Leyte then cried very hard at the shoulders of her friend's repeating the word "I'm sorry" like hundreds of time. "and I know I don't have the right's to ask, but will... you ever forgive me, Labrador, Celtic?,", Labrador and Celtic looked at their crying friend, tears are still flowing down Leyte's cheek and her face is very red because of crying, but soon both of them hugged her, "apology accepted Leyte" "welcome back to the PRISM" both Labrador and Celtic said, hearing this Leyte cried harder, saying thank you to her friend's endlessly, she was very thankful that Labrador and Celtic still wanted to accept her back, Labrador and Celtic also dropped a drop of tear or two, they were happy that Leyte has finally learnt her lesson and she has returned to the PRISM.

Soon the news about Leyte's return spread out across the land, faster than a lightning, "concert offers began to come to the PRISM again, fans began to return to see the PRISM's concert again, and the other PRISM members, slowly but surely began to accept Leyte back. "so your finally back Leyte!" said Rosa, "look girl's I'm sorry for all the trouble I've caused you all and I hope from the bottom of my heart you all can forgive me, I know some of you might hate me for leaving the PRISM but, I truly am sorry!" apologize Leyte in front of the whole PRISM while bowing down, "Leyte, after seeing all your effort going back here just to apologize, apology accepted" said Rosa first, "if Rosa trust you than me too, apology accepted" said Vert, "me too, apology accepted" followed by clear, and soon everyone in the prism apologize Leyte. The PRISM'S fortune began to come back with Leyte's return, and all the problems that haunted the PRISM just vanished, with Leyte back the PRISM manage to get back to its former glory, to become one of the most famous idol group in the whole Cray.

A few days after "Leyte's return" concert, the PRISM promise stood in front of a house, the house is white, on the right side of the house is a jasmine plant with flowers all over it. *ding dong* the bell was ringed, a man opened the door, he looked at the girls, "it's the PRISM promise!, wha... wha... what are you three doing here!?" asked the shocked man, "come on inside, what do you want to drink, a glass of orange juice maybe?" asked the man to the girls, "nothing Mr. Lyn, we're here only to accompany Leyte" said Labrador, and the man stopped, "Mr. Lyn, I'm sorry for making you quit, my demands were childish and I know that now, and if you don't mind will you go back to the PRISM to be a member of the crew again?, please!?" said Leyte while handing over Mr. Lyn's crew card, the man took the card and stared at it as a drop of tear flows down his eyes, "yes... yes! I will return! Thank you so much girls!" said the man happily, "it's not you that suppose to be thankful sir, it's us!" said Leyte back, Welcome back to the PRISM crew Mr. Lyn!" said the three of them with a smile. And with the return of Mr. Lyn back to the PRISM, the three of them go on forward with their carrier, bringing smile and energy to people's faces, it's a promise!, because they are the PRISM promise.

The end


End file.
